


Samedi 11:24

by samgreenstorm



Series: Missing moments [4]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samgreenstorm/pseuds/samgreenstorm
Summary: Eliott doesn’t wanna go, he wants to stay forever on Lucas’s apartment. Unfortunately he has some things to do first.





	Samedi 11:24

**Author's Note:**

> Skam is not mine as you know.  
> Sometimes some angst is good, this is not as angsty as it is tagged.

Eliott doesn’t wanna leave him. He wants to stay with him. Forever. A place where he is safe and loved.

He doesn’t care that it’s too soon or too fast.

He wants to be with Lucas. That’s all he needs.

To be with the boy who gives him soft smiles and softer touches. The one that only knows him as Eliott, not Bipolar Eliott.

Just a regular guy. Nothing weird about him.

Before leaving, he draws something for him and places it next to him on the pillow.

Seeing him still asleep looking for Eliott on the empty space almost makes him regret it.

He kneels in front of him and traces his face with his fingers.

He sighs and tries not to make any noise as he closes the door.

Eliott runs into the girl from the other time, sitting on the couch drinking something.

“Hey!” She says as she sees him with her lips tilt up.

“Hey!” He answers back, on a quieter tone, not wanting to wake up anyone else.

“Eliott, right? I’m Manon.”

They didn’t greet each other the last time, so he wonders how she knows his name.

“ Yeah, Nice to meet you.” He briefly looks at the door after giving her a small smile. He should at least be polite with Lucas’s roommates if he is going to come here often. Just thinking about it makes him smile wider.

“Spent the night with Lucas?” The girl, Manon, asks, her tone as if she knew what exactly they were doing last night and this morning.

Eliott just nods. He feels she doesn’t need even more information. He is almost sure that Lucas is not out.

“He is a good boy. You should take care of him.” She says softly but it feels like a warning.

So she does know.

At least Lucas has someone on his side.

“I will.” He adds serious almost a promise.

If it were up to him. He’d never leave his side.

Manon looks at him intently and gives him a nod. She seems to find what she was looking for.

“Hope to see you soon.” She says as Eliott gets closer to the door.

“You too.” He replies.

He releases a sigh when he is out of the building.

That was hard but he had to do it.

On his way back home, he knows he has been grinning like a lunatic the whole time but as he approaches his house, his mood worsens.

He has to face Lucille after leaving her like that last night.

Not that he really regrets it.

After knowing each other for so long, she knows he does shit like that every once in a while now he has to convince her that yesterday wasn’t bipolar Eliott, it was just Eliott, who decided to run away with the boy he is in love with.

He has to tell her that they are over, that it’s serious.

He wants nothing more than being with the boy he left asleep on the bed.

Eliott has to be strong.

For Lucas, and them.

When Eliott gets inside his house, Lucille is there on the sofa, tapping her foot on the floor.

He is not scared.

“Lucille.”

“Eliott!! Finally! Where the hell have you been? I was worried sick.” She asks standing up and checking him for injuries.

“I was with Lucas.” He says simply pushing her away from him. He doesn’t need coddling.

Lucille doesn’t look surprised.

“What did you do?” Her tone exasperated, and scratching her forehead and tucking her hair behind her ear. Something she did when she was getting angry.

He doesn’t respond, it’s none of her business.

“I want to break up.” He says instead clearly and loud. His hands on fists, his nails barely breaking the skin.

Eliott can see the sad look on her eyes and her lip trembling .

“For him? Because you think he wants to be with you? Even though he was here yesterday with his own girlfriend?”

“Yes, for him. I have feelings for him and he does for me.” Eliott replies firmly and standing his ground.

Lucille takes a step back.

“Does he know?”

And Eliott hates that this is where she is going with the conversation.

Always around the same topic, his illness.

“He doesn’t yet.” He says honestly.

He’d tell him. Eventually. He knows is not something he can hide forever, but for now he just wants to be the two of them, not the two of them and Eliott’s illness.

“He won’t understand. He won’t be able to help you. “ She retorts, making it sound like she understands all that there is to him and that all he needs is help.

He doesn’t, he is an adult who can take his own decisions and if he needs help, he’d ask for it, he doesn’t need a nurse. He needs someone to love him and someone to love.

“Lucille, we knew this was coming. We’ve been having problems for the last couple of months.” He says trying to make her understand.

“They were because of him. Aren’t they? You being distant and snappy? After the incident, we were okay. You know we were.” Lucille sounds hurt and her eyes are welling up, she rubs a hand to get rid of the wetness.

Eliott always admired that about her, her strength, but now he sees there is also stubbornness.

“No, things were bad before the Incident.” He replies with gritted teeth.

“And then they were good. We can make it good again. I love you.” She is trying to convince him, like she did the last time he wanted to break up.

Eliott knows there was a time when he would have said I love you too and mean it.

Now he is not able to do it.

They have been together for years, she has indeed help him through some of the worst moments.

But they can’t be together just so he can be taken care of, he is not a child.

And he doesn’t love her like that anymore.

“I don’t love you like that anymore.” He says just like that.

He can see her face break, he doesn’t wanna hurt her.

He wishes for one of his parallel selves to not break her heart and be with her. Maybe one that hasn’t meet Lucas.

“You’ll hurt him or he’ll hurt you. You know that, right?” Lucille’s voice is persuasive.

He knows that, he doesn’t wanna think about it at the moment.

Eliott pinches the bridge of his nose.

“And then you’ll be right, no? And I’ll go right with you, is that what you think?” He says exasperated.

“ It’s what I know.” Lucille replies approaching the door.

“We’ll see.” Eliott says finally.

Lucille leaves and he feels himself releasing some of the tension on his shoulders.

He sits on the sofa with his head between his legs ,both of his hands on his neck trying to hold himself together.

**Author's Note:**

> Feeling like you need a good rant about these beautiful French boys?  
> I’m samgreenstorm on tumblr.


End file.
